Order and Chaos
by Chezika
Summary: [[PostLoD]]  Katie is a regular girl on a planet that has been her home for who knows how long.  She wakes up one day in the care of Shana, a woman in the village of Seles, on the continent of Endiness. Where am I?


Order and Chaos

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Isn't it so sad cries

Sum: Post-LoD Katie is a regular girl on a planet that has been her home for who knows how long. She wakes up one day in the care of Shana, a woman in the village of Seles, on the continent of Endiness. _Where am I?_

…Prologue… 

The darkness that had surrounded me was started to lessen, and starting to clear, a white light surrounded my eyesight until, at last, I could see the blurred colors of the world around me, and finally, fine lines and shapes formed to clear my vision. Next to me, changing a bandage that covered my forehead, was a woman with brown hair that would have gone to her mid-back, had she left it unbound. She has kind and attentive brown eyes, and right now, her hands are busy cleaning whatever cut is beneath my bandage. It's only after she's finished that she notices that I'm awake and confused.

"Why hello…" The woman said with a smile, relaxing as the smile caused her whole face to light up in happiness. "You've been here for a few days now… how do you feel?" The woman asked me and I looked around the room, where was here…

"Where is here… exactly?" I asked her, my voice felt foreign to me, more emotional and higher than I thought it would be, and I looked up at the woman again with more confusion than I ever wanted.

"You're in Seles." The woman said, with a slightly smaller smile on her naturally happy face. I couldn't help but feel more confused, I didn't recognize the name, and apparently, the confusion was written plainly on my face because her smile fell and I wished that it hadn't. "I'm sorry, I guess your injuries extend further than I thought…" She said with gloom in her voice before the door to the room tore open and a teenage boy poked his head in.

"Um, Mom, where's Dad?"

"Training with Alejandra, he should be back before sunset." The woman answered coolly before turning back to me, and the boy looked at me, his brown hair, held up by a red bandana, was in his face. He had the same brown eyes as his mother, with the added innocence only a kid could have and he made me want to smile, but I resisted that urge. He wore a white shirt with a loose collar, is was the color of a canvas and his pants were leather, soft leather, and his shoes were sandals. When he smiled at me, I looked back at his mother and she smiled to, why is everybody smiling? "Actually, Trevor, go tell your father that we need fresh food for supper, I'm going to make soup."

"Yes Mom." Then Trevor ran from the room and slamming the door as he left. The woman looked back at me and I could only look at the ceiling as she shifted in her chair.

"By the way, I'm Shana… and my husband is Dart, one of his many trainees in this village is Alejandra, whom you'll meet later on tonight, she kind of lives with us." She said. "So, what's your name?" I think, and I think hard, but the only kind of name I can think of is the one that sounds the most foreign to me.

"Katie." I say, and I can only guess that it's short for Kathryn, but all I give her is Katie. She nods and I attempt to sit up, only to have her push me back down and I look at her oddly before she begins her explanation.

"You have a head injury, getting up too fast my cause you too much stress… so you're not allowed to get up without any help, understand Katie?" I nod and Shana stands and offers her hand to me. "How about I take you outside… some sunlight will do you some good." Shana said with a newfound smile on her face and I took her hand; she carefully pulled me up from the bed and allowed me enough time to slowly get my legs from the bed. And I never knew that standing would be so difficult as I look down at my shaking legs. "Take all the time you need, Katie, we're not in any rush." And she was sincere in saying this, I lifted one of my feet and placed it on the ground in front of me and successfully took my first step of the morning and then another until I realized that walking was as easy as breathing. "That's it Katie… now let's go see the outside world." When she opened the door, I was met with a redheaded teenage girl, older than Trevor, with an armful of vegetables and salt meats. She was shocked to see me there, but then noticed Shana beside me and I stepped back.

"I don't see why I have to carry everything… why can't I just relax every once in a while?" The girl said and I took the chance to look her over: she was slim to the point of seeing ribs, and she wore a tight shirt with small straps that left her abdomen uncovered and loose black pants and leather boots. "So, she's finally up? That's good news, I can finally use my bed again." She was grinning ear to ear and I guess that she was joking, but knowing nothing about this girl, I had no idea.

"Sorry, Allie, but you have to sleep on the floor for a few more days." Came another's voice and I saw an older man walk in, almost a complete older version of Trevor, I could only guess that this was his father. "Hello, I'm Dart, I bring home the bacon." He says with a smirk and I look down, trying my best to figure out what this means. It's so frustrating when you don't know anything about the world you live in. "Shana, has she said anything?"

"Dart, she's right here, why don't you ask her…" Came Shana's retort and I looked up to see his blue eyes were now on me and I waited for his question.

"What should I call you?" He asked with a shaky smile and I look down again before I remember the name I had given Shana to call me by and I answered, staring straight into his eyes, unwavering.

"Katie… you may call me Katie." I said and he smiled, a nice smile, a proud smile, like I was his child, saying my first words. I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, and like a reflex, I threw the person over my shoulder and onto the floor in front of me. I look wide-eyed at what I've done and let go of the boys wrist, before offering to help him up, and once he's on his feet, I apologize. "Sorry."

"Actually, that was pretty good…" Came a compliment from the redhead, who's name had yet to be said, and I could only assume that Allie was a nickname for the girl; and as she walked back in from the kitchen that I didn't even know she'd disappeared into she smiled again. "I'm Alejandra, everyone calls me Allie or Alex, whichever you prefer." She says and I nod in my shyness before I look up again. "So, were you trained in any sort of fighting arts?" I look up and I search what little memory I have and I come up with nothing familiar, but then again, nothing about this place is familiar.

"Not really." I answer and the girl seems even more surprised and I just look down in embarrassment and shame that I cannot explain. "I don't remember much…" This time, Dart didn't smile or say anything, it was all Trevor.

"It's alright, Kat, you'll remember something one of these days, 'cuz you remembered your real name." Trevor tried to reassure me, but I wasn't convinced, but then another feeling came over me and a sound erupted from my stomach. I looked up to see that Trevor was grinning and the rest were smiling. "I guess you're hungry." He said and Shana disappeared into the kitchen. It wasn't until we ate that night that I knew what the rumbling was, and how good food could taste.

--

It isn't until that night that I wonder why these people had taken me in when they could have left me there to die and moved on with their lives. And I wonder why their kindness strikes me as unnecessary and odd in their actions. But I can't keep thinking about these things, because sleep starts to fog my mind, and the last thoughts that float through my mind, are those of a field of flowers, and a strange sensation that I cannot understand.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello thar! This is the beginning of a fanfic I really think will get beyond five chapters and writer's block! XD Thanks to those that have read this far! And please! PLEASE! review! Because they are like little cookies in my inbox 

Until Chapter One

_Chezi Out_


End file.
